A Night Spent Watching TV
by srsn
Summary: They were just watching TV. Then Andy said something.POV-story. Originally a one-shot that turned into a multi-parter.
1. A Night Spent Watching TV

**A/N: **Just something that popped into my head this morning as I was getting ready, and has effectively distracted me from studying for my exam next Monday for the last couple of hours.

It's a bit different from what I usually write, but I hope it's still enjoyable!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Rookie Blue or its characters in any way, shape or form.

* * *

><p><strong>A Night Spent Watching TV<strong>

ANDY POV

It's not like she really meant what she said when the words left her mouth. It had been more of a joke really. A kind of; hey, I can be funny too.

She had no idea he would take it like this.

So seriously.

Get those dark, all-consuming eyes he gets sometimes and just stare at her like she'd just said something horrible.

Or intriguing.

She's not really sure what that look means. She's never really sure what most of his looks mean. Why does he have to be so difficult to read?

You'd think she'd know how to do so by now. She's known him for three years for crying out loud! They've even spent well over one of those living together. How can she _not_ know him well enough to read him by now?

Maybe that's the reason behind her freaking out; him taking her words so seriously. It means a lot that he does. That he didn't take it as the intended joke.

Has he been thinking about it already? Is it something he wants?

Well, in all honesty, she has been thinking about it for a long time herself. Of course; she's a girl after all, maybe not your typical girly-girl, but still… It's only natural for her to think about these things.

But him?

Well, he _is_ older…

Further along…

_Old_.

She snickers to herself at this thought earning a puzzled look from the man sitting next to her on the couch. She can read that look! No problem. The: _What-in-the-world-is-going-on-in-your-head-right-now-and-why-are-you-such-a-weird-human-being_ look. She would have to be and idiot not to have caught up on the meaning of that one.

But, no, he isn't old. At least she doesn't _think_ of him as old. He's just…

Old_er_.

She actually likes it. He knows stuff she doesn't; has an eye into another world. Of course it can be annoying sometimes; his complete lack of understanding of social media, electronic devices and such, not to mention his taste in music! But mostly she's always found it kind of endearing. She has even liked teaching him about all that stuff. Not that he's the most attentive or interested student. To tell the truth, they usually just end up in bed within about ten minutes of every 'lesson', him successfully distracting her within seconds.

She reaches over and smacks his thigh lightly at that, earning yet another one of those puzzled looks.

How dares he? She's always attentive when he wants to teach _her_ something. Always pays careful attention.

Well, maybe not _always_. Not that time he'd wanted to teach her about car engines in case she'd get stranded somewhere. But, in her defense, that day had been incredibly hot.

They had been outside in the driveway, the sun beaming down at them. She had been paying attention at first when he'd gone through the basics, which caps covered what and stuff like that. But it had really been way too hot for that kind of lesson, and it didn't take long before she could see the beads of sweat forming on his forehead, and feeling the same thing happening on hers. Of course, _he_ seemed unfazed by the heat and decided that that was the time to turn around and start pointing at stuff and opening valves.

It had been one of those rare days when he had worn one of his white t-shirts, a really snug one at that. So when he'd started actually using his muscles, it didn't take long before it was soaked with sweat and effectively turned see-through.

She had been captivated watching the muscles of his back move as he worked. She had felt the urge to just rip his shirt off right there, turn him around and ravage him against the hood of the car, but she could see Mrs. Bardwell, the almost 80 year old woman living next door, out of the corner of her eye, and she wouldn't have wanted to give the poor old lady a heart-attack or anything.

Instead she'd just pretended to pay attention to whatever he had been saying while entertaining an extremely steamy daydream, making a mental note to make it real when he would finish and they were back inside.

Come to think of it; she never did make it a reality.

She looks over at him to find him still staring at her. His expression has changed now to one of slight worry. It probably means that he thinks she has been too silent for too long. That he's scared she'll get up and go away, run off to Traci or someone.

He told her one time that he was scared of her freaking out and leaving.

It wasn't like they were having a 'talk' or anything, but he just sort of put it out there. Over breakfast one morning as she was hurrying to finish seeing as they were already five minutes late for work. His voice had been soft and quiet as he had stood there waiting for her.

At the time she had gotten annoyed. Who was he to think that she would run away? Hadn't she stayed with him now for a long time? Did he want her to feel like as big a failure as her mother? But during that day at work she had soon realized that it had been justified.

A few weeks prior they had had an argument. It only started over him having bought the wrong kind of cereal and her being a bit PMS-y, but it had exploded into an 'I don't feel like I can trust you' and 'What if you go away and leave me all alone' argument. Once again about him going back undercover.

She had run off to Traci's that time. Not talked to him for two days until they were paired at work and she had been forced to. And by doing so, she'd realized what kind of an over-emotional idiot she had been.

She looks away from him, but can still feel his gaze. He probably won't look away until she says something. Until he's satisfied that she won't go.

And _that_ actually makes her _want_ to go. Not because of what she said, but just to piss him off.

It really shouldn't be like that. He didn't really do anything wrong. He just didn't get that she was joking.

She looks back over at him, their eyes connecting. She smiles lightly, and his expression turns softer.

"Fine by me."

* * *

><p>SAM POV<p>

They're watching some lame TV-show again. He has no idea what this one is called but it's way too similar to all of her other heaps of favorite shows to be of any interest to him whatsoever.

He looks over to find her completely engulfed in it. Her eyes big and her mouth slightly open as she watches who's had whose baby or who is sleeping with whom, he really has no idea why she likes these shows so much.

She does look pretty like that though, pajama bottoms and a tank top, hair all messy, eyes wide open and mouth all relaxed. He gets the urge to kiss her, but knows she'll get annoyed if he does, and instead turns his head to try to give the show its millionth attempt at trying to peak his interest.

It's the show with the babies AND the infidelities.

He refrains from rolling his eyes, but can't help the exasperated sigh that leaves his lungs.

It makes her look over at him, a hint of annoyance in her expression before she turns back to the TV.

He has done it now. She's going to comment on something just to try to make him an active participant in this passive watching of television like she always does.

He sees her mouth opening and closing a few times as she decides on what to say.

"When we're married with kids, let's not end up like those guys, okay?"

That was…

Unexpected.

Yes, her tone was all 'haha, I'm so joking' but those words.

Whenever he tries even mentioning anything remotely reminiscent of marriage or children, she always changes the subject or busies herself with something noisy pretending she hasn't heard him. This really is not something he would ever expect to leave her lips.

He can't help but stare at her, study her, try to see if there is a hint of a genuine want underneath that half-smile.

She notices him looking, and the smile fades. She stares back for a minute before her expression turns to thoughtful with a hint of anxiety. Then her eyes turn a bit glassy and he knows that her mind is going a mile a minute.

She stays quiet for a long time, eyes unfocused. He figures it's best to just let her do her over thinking thing, to let her come to a conclusion. But then she snickers, and he can't help the puzzled look taking over his features.

She barely glances at him before sinking back into her thoughts.

She's an odd one this girl. He's caught a couple of glimpses of what goes on in her head when she gets like this and he has trouble understanding how she manages to live with it every day.

Then suddenly, for some reason he is completely unaware of, she smacks his leg. It's not very hard, but it sort of stings. Not that he'd ever admit that to her or anyone else.

He looks at her to see if she's going to tell him why she suddenly decided that he deserved a smack, but she's off again.

He keeps looking until he starts to fell like she's stayed quiet for a bit too long. The show has finished, and it's time to go to bed. He just knows that she's going to blame him for missing the last half of it, even if she has it DVR'd. And is he really starting to use those words now?

He wonders where her mind has taken her this time, what crazy leaps it has done and if she's going to run off again like she does sometimes.

She looks at him again, this time really taking in his expression, before she once again drifts off. He kind of wants to say something, but he's worried that it might lead to a fight. He has no idea where she is right now, what events she's thinking about, and saying the wrong thing at those times can really make things blow up.

He's learned that the hard way.

He decides to stay quiet while still trying to get her attention seeing that as being the safest approach. He sure doesn't want to prod her into leaving.

When she focuses on him again, their eyes lock, and she seems to have come to some sort of conclusion that he is completely unaware of.

He braces himself in preparation of what might come, but she just smiles. The sight makes him relax, and he feels okay to speak without fear of pushing her deeper.

"Fine by me."


	2. PMS and Icecream

**A/N: **The PMS-y one: Because so many on you were asking for it – Fabric softener and ice cream.

Hope it lives up to expectations!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Rookie Blue or it's characters or anything else related to the series in any way, shape or form. This is purely for enjoyment purposes.

* * *

><p><em>ANDY POV<em>

There might be a chance that he doesn't really deserve this. That she's not really mad about the neutral fabric softener he bought as opposed to the lavender one she told him to buy.

Well, maybe she kind of, actually, forgot to tell him, but that's beside the point. He should know by now. _That's_ the one she uses. She _never_ buys any others.

Yeah, so he's standing there. Apologetic look on his face like he knows he did something wrong, and that makes her even more mad. Why is he sorry? It's just the wrong fabric softener, not the end of the world.

Then why is _she_ so mad?

Granted she _has_ had stomach cramps all day. And her back… Aching… Then there's the urge for ice-cream that has been steadily growing throughout the day. And then being stuck in a car with Gail… Snotty remarks about everyone before being questioned in a not-so-subtle way about Sam's skills in the bedroom while interviewing a witness of a car-crash and Sam standing not even ten feet away from them.

She's still waiting for the day when she'll understand Gail's sense of humor.

She's also starting to doubt that that day will ever come.

"I'm not doing this again." He says, slowly shaking his head before turning around to put the rest of the groceries away.

Doing what? What does he think this is? She just told him he'd bought the wrong fabric softener. "Doing what exactly?"

He closes the cupboard and turns back to the grocery bag. Rummages through it before he finds what he's looking for – a box of cookie dough ice-cream.

He slides it across the counter towards her, and it stops right next to the hand she has resting there, and she has to admit that he's got pretty good aim.

But what _is_ this? Does he think that a little ice-cream is going to fix everything?

"Having another argument when you're like this." He says as he slides a spoon over towards her as well before going back to putting away the rest of the groceries. It stops as it hits the box with a soft thud.

Like what? She wants to ask.

And she does: "Like what exactly?" And yes, it comes out in a really childish, look-at-_me_-I'm-14-years-old kind of way, but she just doesn't care.

His back is towards her, and she sees it shrink slightly as a sigh leaves his lungs. She feels her irritation rise at the sight and crosses her arms over her chest like a stubborn four year old.

He still hasn't answered her question.

"Like what exactly, _Sam_?"

His back is still towards her, and he brings his hand up to rub his neck before turning around.

He looks slightly hesitant. Like he really, _really_ does not want to answer the question.

He sighs again, and she can't believe how she hasn't noticed how annoying that sigh is before.

"All… You know… How you get… At this time…"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ok, so maybe she's playing dumb. Of course he thinks its PMS, guys always think its PMS whenever a woman is slightly upset. But it's not! It really isn't! She's just had a bad day and he bought the wrong fabric softener. It's actually a very important thing for her…

Or, maybe not really, but still…

There has to be a completely rational reason besides it being a certain time of the month for her to be feeling like this.

"Argh! You're such a _man_ sometimes!" Okay, so she says it in frustration because maybe, _just maybe_, he's actually kind of right. And she kind of hates it when he's right about things like this.

He gets a slightly amused expression when she says that, which totally gets her more annoyed. They're having an argument! He's not supposed to be smiling!

* * *

><p><em>SAM POV<em>

He kind of knew it would get to this when they had been sold out of the lavender fabric softener at the supermarket. The only reason he bought the neutral one was because he knew she'd get even more annoyed if he got a different brand.

As much as he loves her, she can be really hard to live with sometimes.

He feels kind of guilty for not making the trip to the other super, but he's had a long day at work and was too tired to even think that far when he was out shopping. It turns out that a five car pile-up equates in a whole lot of paper work. Especially when there are more than 20 witnesses.

"I'm not doing this again." He says, with a shake of his head. Two months ago he bought the wrong cereal. One month ago he had gotten home five minutes too late from poker night at Shaw's. And this month, it's apparently the end of the world because the fabric softener has a different scent. He's getting kind of fed up with her PMS rampages over insignificant details.

"Doing what exactly?"

He has prepared though, he thinks kind of smugly as he rummages through the grocery bag to find her favorite ice-cream. He slides it across the counter towards her, hoping that it'll soften her expression a bit.

It doesn't.

He gets a spoon out of the drawer and slides it across the counter as well.

"Having another argument when you're like this."

Ok. He really does know better than to go there, but it's been a long day. He's tired. And he's not in the mood for this.

He doesn't like to argue, especially with her. Whenever they fight there's always that slight worry that she'll freak out. That she'll just go.

He steals a glance at her before going back to putting the groceries away. Her expression is still hard, and her eyes are filled with determination of not letting it go. Apparently the ice-cream was a no go.

He gets to put away two more items before she speaks again.

"Like what exactly?"

Sometimes she really just sounds like a brat, and it really makes him feel incredibly old.

He's starting to think she might actually be giving him grey hairs lately – All the trouble she gets herself into. The other day he was shaving after his shower, and he clearly saw a white hair near his temple.

"Like what exactly, _Sam_?"

He really does not want to answer that question. He knows she'll just get angrier. Even though he knows he's right. Even though _she_ might even know he's right. She's going to get mad. He rubs his neck to try to relieve some of the tension before he turns around.

"All… You know… How you get… At this time…"

Way to go Sam! Way to sound like a teenager!

"What's that supposed to mean?" She shoots back. He knew it was coming. And he knows that she knows exactly what he's talking about.

He doesn't want to, nor does he have any time to answer before she throws her arms in the air shouting.

"Argh! You're such a _man_ sometimes!"

And that is a lame comeback if he's ever heard one. He knows that she knows he's right, and it's actually a little funny how stubborn she can be sometimes.

The smile spreading on his face is quite involuntary, but he just can't help it. She's adorable when she's wrong.

She's not so adorable anymore when she chucks the box of ice-cream at him…

Luckily police training gives you quick reflexes and he manages to duck away as the box whooshes by and slams into the refrigerator.

It's a warm day and the ice-cream is already partially melted from the trip back, so when the lid flies off as it connects with the fridge door, the contents explode out of the canister, leaving half the kitchen, and, a now not-so-happy Sam, covered in white, cold, milky liquid.

He shivers as he closes his eyes and takes a deep breath to try and stay calm and not explode.

Then she laughs.

He opens his eyes to look at her, ready to go off at her for messing up the kitchen. She has apparently forgotten that she invited her father over for dinner earlier in the week.

One look at her though, and he can't help but smile.

She's hunched over clutching her stomach, looking up at him with regular intervals before hunching over again due to laughter.

"You think this is funny, huh?" He says, walking over towards her.

"Yeah!" She snorts out between laughs. "And don't you dare come near me all covered in that stuff!" She says regaining control of her laughter and straightening back up while eyeing him suspiciously.

He just smiles calmly before bringing his hand up to wipe away some of the ice-cream that has started to seep down his forehead towards his eyes.

She snorts involuntarily as she watches him, which leaves her completely off guard, and in two steps he has her in a tight embrace, covering her with the white liquid.

She squeals as he does it, but doesn't seem to mind as she wraps her arms around his neck and kisses him softly.

"Mmmm… Cookie dough." She smiles as she pulls back, licking her lips.

"It's not pistachio, but it does make a fair runner up." Sam says with a wink that just earns him a scowl in return followed by another kiss where she almost sucks his upper lip off.

"Mmmm.. SO good!" She says, smiling as she pulls back again. He smiles down at her, glad that she's in a better mood.

He doesn't really want to ruin the moment, but he knows she'll kill him later if he doesn't remind her.

"We should probably get the kitchen cleaned up and take a shower real quick." He says as she continues licking ice-cream off his neck.

"But this is so much nicer." She mumbles against him.

As good as it feels he's not looking forward to the argument they're bound to have when her dad leaves in the evening.

"It _is_, but your dad is coming in about two hours, and if you keep this up we won't have time to make dinner before he comes."

He has never before seen her move as fast as she does when she pulls away from him.

"This is all your fault you know!" She says loudly, smacking his arm. "If you had just bought the right fabric softener this wouldn't have happened!"

_~THE END~_


	3. New Kid

**A/N: **It's been a long time coming but I'm finally done with the next installment =) This one is for Ariel133 who wanted a jealous Sam (I hope you like it)

After writing one story then ending up not being happy with it and writing another I now add this version as the official part of the one-shot series. For those interested, the alternate version can be found on my blog (see my homepage on my profile) under "A Night Spent Watching TV part 3 alternate"

Hope you enjoy it =)

**Rating: **T

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Rookie Blue or it's characters or anything else related to the series in any way, shape or form. This is purely for enjoyment purposes.

* * *

><p>SAM POV<p>

There's a new rookie.

A couple actually, blue-eyed and nervous as they always are.

He's TO-ing again too.

This young kid who's eager to please and always asking annoying and obvious questions. He's quick on his feet and really knows how to talk to people though. _And_ he has got a decent sense of humor, so…

It's not all bad.

There's just this thing he keeps doing.

The way he keeps looking at her.

Talking to her.

_Flirting_ with her.

At first he just dismissed it due to the kid being new, but he's been there for over a week. He should have gotten with the program. Particularly the one being that McNally equals off limits.

Quite frankly Sam would have thought he'd be used to it by now. Every time she drags him to a bar that's not the Penny she's always getting hit on left and right. The best part is her way of showing them she's taken, turning her back on them and walking over to straddle his lap and...

The thought brings a smile to his face as he sits there at the bar next to Shaw who, as usual, is chomping away on some sort of pickle-less sandwich.

Then he makes the mistake of looking across the room which quickly makes the smile fade to be replaced by a frown.

The kid's talking to her again.

He tries to make out what they're saying but the kid's head is turned in an angle that makes his lips impossible to read.

The thing is that, had this been any random guy in a bar, she'd just have gotten up and walked away like she usually does, all swanky and smiling, but no, not with this guy.

With this guy she just sits there, smiling, laughing and even giggling.

He hates to admit it, but it does something to him.

He can't help but want to punch the kid in the face, which is a shame since he's a decent kid.

'He's just being nice.' She keeps saying. 'We work together, I have to be pleasant.'

Yeah right. That boy is _not_ just talking to her because they work together and he wants a pleasant working environment. If there's one thing Sam is sure of, it's _that_.

He feels Shaw's hand on his arm, and notices that he's standing up as he has to look down to face him.

"What's going on buddy?" Shaw says, looking up at him with this goofy look on his face like he thinks he knows something.

"I was just ehm…" Sam starts, not really sure of what he was intending to do. "Just going to see when she wants to leave."

"Right." Shaw says. He drags it out like he does when he's trying to be sarcastic which makes Sam just stare at him with his I-don't-know-what-you-mean face.

It's just…

Riding with the rook every day kind of makes him feel like there's an eternity in between the time they spend together. It's completely stupid, he knows that, but for some reason he can't get his fill of her.

Yes, they live together.

Yes, they spend next to all of their free time together.

But for some reason he can't help wanting more. She's like his addiction to hockey cards as a kid. It didn't matter if he had fifty of the same one as long as he got more cards.

And so here he is, walking across the Penny on his way to do something. Though what that something is, he has no idea of.

She's laughing loudly when he gets to the table, head flung so far back that you can see all of her teeth. The kid has this predatory look on his face, like he's just waiting to pounce.

* * *

><p>ANDY POV<p>

Their eyes lock the moment the laughter dies down.

Sam is standing behind Darren with this look on his face. The same look he gets when someone is messing with his truck.

Darren doesn't notice though, he's still trying to stop laughing.

Sam putting his hands on either of his shoulders and squeezing, quickly takes care of that though, and instead he gets this look on his face like he's just seen a ghost or something.

He slowly looks up, but seeing whose hands are on his shoulders does nothing to make his expression relax.

"O-officer Swarek." He says hesitantly.

"You want to let me in on what's so funny?" Sam asks, and Andy can tell that he's really squeezing Darren's shoulders hard. His knuckles are turning white and Darren is starting to wince.

She actually thinks he's kind of cute when he gets all jealous like this. All; trying to claim what's his. Not that he really needs to.

She sighs and locks eyes with him to try and get him to stop squeezing the life out of Darren, but he just makes his what-I'm-not-doing-anything face.

She rolls her eyes at him.

Yes, his jealousy can be endearing, adorable even, but not when it ends up hurting perfectly innocent, nice guys.

She sends him another stern look, but he's not budging.

Darren's mouth is actually half open and his eyes are doing this weird twitchy thing.

So, that's it.

She gets up from her seat.

A wave of slight confusion washes over Sam's face before he collects himself again.

She walks around the table.

Another wave of confusion.

She puts her left hand on his on top of Darren's shoulder.

"Hey." She says putting on her airy voice and batting her eyelashes.

It works like a charm, his grip instantly loosens.

"What'r'ya…"

She doesn't let him say anything else.

Their lips interlock and the bar becomes distant.

Just about the whole bar breaks out in cheers, but they sound like they're miles and miles away.

"Feel better?" She whispers with a coy smile as she pulls back. This earns her an open-mouthed nod in return. "Good." She grins before turning around and returning to her seat, leaving him gaping.

She watches as he takes a couple of seconds to collect himself before walking back over to Shaw at the bar.

The moment he sits down his dark eyes are on her, intense and burning.

She's in for a long night.


	4. The New Girl

**Thank you all for reading and for all of your reviews! You are the sole reason I keep adding one-shots to this series! I'm sorry that it has taken so long, but life is pretty busy at the moment.**

**This one is for **_**EXUPERANCE**_** and **_**kmart**_** who wanted to see a jealous Andy.**

**Thanks to _SVUgirl_ for doing a quick read through!**

**I will try to keep adding chapters as long as you keep requesting scenarios. I'm having a lot of fun writing these little snippets of daily life! (it might take some time, but hopefully it will be worth it)**

****Disclaimer:** I do not own Rookie Blue or it's characters or anything else related to the series in any way, shape or form. This is purely for enjoyment purposes.**

* * *

><p><strong>A Night Spent Watching TV - The New Girl<strong>

_ANDY POV_

It's not like he doesn't ever talk to other women.

It really isn't!

He talks to Traci,

Well… Traci _is_ Andy's best friend, and Jerry is one of Sam's closest friends, so of course he has to talk to her…

But, he also talks to Gail.

Well… usually not unless she talks to him first…

Noelle?

Well, they've known each other like forever.

She's sure he talks to other girls as well. Talks to them in a non- work related, friendly kind of way…

Who is she kidding?

It's Sam. He almost _never_ talks to anyone unless it's necessary…

Then what _is_ this?

He's standing there.

Smiling.

Laughing even.

And it sure isn't about work. Not if you go off the looks on their faces anyway.

She's blonde and pretty. She looks strong and confident – like she's got it together. And the only thing echoing through Andy's mind, are his words from their first day riding together:

"_Sweetheart, you're not my type." _

She feels kind of awkward, standing there and watching them from a distance. Actually, she feels like she's _imposing_, which is really weird seeing as he's _her_ boyfriend and it shouldn't feel awkward to see him.

Then why does it?

She hears his laugh rolling across the precinct parking lot. Apparently blondie has said something funny. It's rare for him to laugh like this. All Andy's jokes usually get are small chuckles.

It's bothering her more than she'd like to admit.

She wants to go over there and find out what has made him laugh like that, but something holds her back – this feeling in her stomach that she's going to feel like the odd man out. And she kind of also doesn't want to know. Scared of…

Well, this is getting ridiculous.

She's been standing here for like five minutes, hiding behind the corner, just spying on them. Yes. She's actually spying. What's wrong with her?

It's just…

_He doesn't talk to other women._ She has established that already. So this _is_ strange behavior, right?

She never considered herself a jealous girlfriend, but seeing this, is doing stuff to her. Stuff she really doesn't like.

She wants to go up there, grab his face and kiss him, hard. To show that he's hers, and show that blonde, new chick who he belongs to. But still, her legs keep her rooted behind the corner, only letting her peak out from behind it from time to time.

* * *

><p><em>SAM POV<em>

He's not sure why he didn't wait outside the lockers. It kind of seemed like a good idea, at the time, to just head straight to the parking lot and wait for her by the truck. He's regretting it now, sort of. He just forgets how slow she can be sometimes.

"Hey. Swarek."

He turns his head and sees the new girl. She's been with them for about a week, but they still haven't really talked.

He greets her back with a quick nod, just expecting her to pass to wherever she's headed. Home, he guesses.

"Have a fun shift?"

Apparently she wants to chat.

He starts to wonder what's taking McNally so long.

"Not particularly." he replies. It was actually incredibly boring. He was with Diaz. They answered some disturbance calls and took some statements , really not an exciting day.

As she nods in recognition, he looks back towards the precinct exit, to see if there's any sign of those familiar dark locks. But no, there's still no sign of her.

He turns back towards the new girl, who's still standing there next to him.

"So, how was yours?" he asks, in an attempt to keep it from getting awkward, since she apparently has decided not to leave.

She goes off on a full out description of her day. Normally he would have tuned it out, but she really knows how to tell a story. Stops at the right places, uses her face, and the whole thing actually ends up quite funny. She even makes him laugh.

It doesn't keep him from glancing back at the exit though, or his watch, or trying to figure out what on earth is taking McNally so long to get there.

Did something happen to her on shift?

Nah, it couldn't have. She was paired with Ollie. He would have given Sam a head's up if something had happened.

He turns his attention back to the rest of the story, when suddenly there's a glimpse of those dark locks that he's been longing to see since lunchtime. And, yes, that was when he last saw them.

She's coming towards them in a brisk pace, determination written all over her face, and he finds himself, once again, wondering if something has happened.

She marches right past the new girl, who's somewhere in the middle of her story, plants both hands firmly on either side of his face, before she pulls him in for a hard kiss. It really pops when she pulls back, and he just knows he's got the biggest look of confusion on his face.

She studies his face for a second, her hands still clasped on either side of his head, before she nods quickly in, what? Approval?

Then she turns around to face the new girl, leaning back into his chest.

He can't for the life of him figure out what has spurred this kind of response from her.

The new girl is just standing there, with a slightly confused look on her face. "It's McNally, right?" she then asks, letting her features relax again.

"Yup." McNally replies, popping her p. She's still leaning into him. So heavily, in fact, that he has to struggle somewhat to maintain his balance. When he puts his hands on her shoulders for extra support, he notices how tense she is.

Something is definitely not okay.

She tilts her head back to look at him. "So, are we going home?" she asks sweetly. Then he feels her hands on his thighs, sliding upwards, until she sticks a couple of her fingers into either of the front pockets of his jeans, and BOY is that really not appropriate!

He has to clear his throat three times before he can manage to mutter a weak 'yes.'

"We'll uh… See you tomorrow." He tells the blonde as McNally disappears to the passenger side of the truck and hops in.

"Yeah… See you…" She responds, clearly both confused and somewhat amused by what just took place before her eyes.

McNally's act has completely disappeared once they're in the truck and pulling out of the parking lot. She just sits there, quietly, staring out the window. Which is…

Well, strange.

"What was all _that_ about?" he asks, when he feels that she's been quiet for too long.

"What?" she asks, even though he knows she knows full well what 'what' is.

He just shoots her a pointed look.

"I just wanted to go home, that's all. Had to figure out some way to get you to go straight away." she explains meekly.

Her words make him smile – she was jealous.


End file.
